gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schutzweste
Läuft der Hauptcharakter durch ein solches Pickup, erhält er kostenlos eine kugelsichere Weste, die seine maximale Lebensenergie schlagartig verdoppelt. Im Head-up-Display bzw. am Radar gesellt sich zur Gesundheits-Anzeige eine Anzeige für die Schutzweste. Wird man angeschossen, so steckt ab jetzt diese Weste die Treffer ein. Dabei verliert sie natürlich an Stabilität und ist bei andauerndem Beschuss nach kurzer Zeit kaputt und muss durch ein neues Exemplar ersetzt werden. Man sollte nach Möglichkeit immer einen solchen Schutz tragen und sich die Stellen gut merken, an denen sich Schutzwesten befinden. Steigt man in einen Polizeimannschaftswagen, erhält man ebenfalls eine Schutzweste. Selbstverständlich erhält man sie auch im gut sortierten Ammu-Nation-Waffenladen. Hier kostet sie allerdings Geld. Eine weitere Quelle kann man sich durch das Auffinden bestimmter Päckchenmengen erschließen. Die Weste erscheint dann im Versteck. Hintergrund Hinter der Schutzweste steht eine Zahl zwischen null und 100, wobei null zerstört bedeutet und 100 intakt. Nimmt man ein Schutzwesten-Icon auf, erhält man 100 Schutzwesten-Punkte. Sobald die Bürgerwehr-Missionen erfüllt wurden, sind Schutzwesten und Schutzwesten-Icons 150 Punkte wert. In Grand Theft Auto 1 hat die Schutzweste 3 und in Grand Theft Auto 2 hat sie 10 Punkte. Grand Theft Auto 1 *In manchen Kisten zu finden London *In manchen Kisten zu finden Grand Theft Auto 2 *An jeder Auftragsannahmestelle zu finden Grand Theft Auto III Das Pickup zeigt eine Polizeimarke auf blauem Grund. Fundorte #Auf dem Dach der Liberty City Sawmills. Um auf das Gelände zu kommen, den dortigen Monsterstunt nutzen und anschließend von hinten auf das Dach klettern, Trenton #In Portland beim Importkran vorbei inmitten des Gerüsts in der Nähe der Garagen. Vice City #In der Vercetti Estate, im Keller neben anderen nützlichen Waffen, Starfish Island #Beim „Wärter-Häuschen“ vor der Tür direkt neben dem Frachter, Viceport #Bei allen Verstecken auffindbar, nachdem man zehn versteckte Päckchen gefunden hat #Bei einem orangefarbenen Gebäude direkt neben dem North Point Einkaufszentrum, hinter einer kleinen Mauer, Vice Point #Auf dem Erdgeschoss der Baustelle von Avery Carrington, das man in der Mission Schutt und Asche zerstört, Washington Beach #Bei einer geöffneten Garage direkt neben der Greasy Chopper Bar, Downtown #Auf dem Parkplatz östlich des Flughafens zwischen ein paar Containern, Escobar Int. Airport Advance *In jedem SWAT-Van *Östlich vom Versteck auf Staunton Island auf einem kleinen Platz San Andreas thumb|250px|Kugelsichere Weste, SA Badlands #Oben auf dem Hügel des Mount Chiliad Mount Chiliad #Auf dem Hof neben J&J’s Restaurant, Angel Pine Los Santos #'Commerce:' Nordwestlich der Rennveranstaltung von Little Mexico im Atrium (Schauplatz der Mission ''Just Business'') #'Konferenzzentrum:' Auf einer Erhöhung im westlichen Teil des Konferenzzentrums (über die Treppe zu erreichen) #'Ocean Docks:' Nordwestlich der Ocean-Docks-Insel in einem Art Hangar in einem Container-Waggon #'Ocean Docks:' In dem Gebäude westlich von Nr. 1 im Hinterzimmer (hier fand auch eine Mission statt) #'Willowfield:' In dem Bereich, wo sich die Schienen trennen, ist ein großer Schutthaufen. Dort liegt die Schutzweste zwischen dem Schutthaufen und einem Container #'Willowfield:' Südwestlich von Cluckin’ Bell in einem Wohngebiet neben einer Treppe #'Madd Doggs Bude:' In der oberen Etage in einem der Schlafzimmer #'Ganton' Unter der Brücke, die nördlich der Grove Street liegt. Sie liegt im Abwasser-Kanal (unter der Brücke) auf der Westseite #'East Beach:' Ganz im Norden von East Beach, am Ende einer schmalen Gasse hinter dem The Golden Palms Gebäude San Fierro #'Doherty:' Laufe von der Werkstatt aus in Richtung Bahnhof, unter die Autobahnbrücke. Dort geht es steil abwärts zu einem Abstellplatz für Trucks, in der einen Ecke, von wo aus man zu dem Platz gelangt, befindet sich die Schutzweste #'Easter Bay Airport' Bei der Einfahrt zur Parkanlage. Dort beim Eingang muss man sich nach rechts wenden. Sie befindet sich dann hinter dem Betonpfeiler, der die obere Straße stützt. #'Esplanade North': Bei einem Triaden-Lagerhaus beim dortigen Steg gleich neben dem Dinghy-Schlauchboot Las Venturas #'Come-A-Lot:' Gegenüber des Four Dragons Casinos unter einem Halbbogen östlich des Strips #'Las Venturas Airport:' Auf der Rollbahn des Las Venturas Airports im Norden 3. Im südwestlichen Teil des Las Venturas Airports #'Redsands East: '''Auf einem Balkon des Motels nördlich des Tattoo-Shops #'Rockshore East:' '''Vor der nördlichen Seite der Rockshore East Chapel Tierra Robada und Bone County #'Valle Ocultado: Zwischen dem Haus an der Bootsanlegestelle und der dazugehörigen Garage #'Verdant Meadows:' In einem Flugzeugwrack der nördlichen Wrackansammlung - fünftes Wrack von Osten aus gezählt Sonstige Fundorte #In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale für 200 Dollar (240 Dollar in Bone County, Come-A-Lot und auf dem Old Venturas Strip) #Beim Betreten eines Enforcers erhält man automatisch eine Schutzweste (nur einmal pro Enforcer) #In allen Polizeirevieren sind ein oder auch zwei Schutzwesten versteckt. Man sollte beim Betreten der Polizeireviere jedoch keine Waffe offen tragen, da man sonst sofort diverse Fahndungssterne bekommt. Liberty City Stories *In Saint Mark’s im nordöstlichsten Häuserblock auf einem Garagendach (nur über den Innenhof erreichbar) *In Harwood, kurz vor der Anlegestelle der Fähre befindet sich ein eingezäuntes Gebäude mit einem Parkplatz. Dort befindet sich ebenfalls eine Schutzweste (im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, welches eher aus Gerüsten besteht). *Auf dem Gelände des Hafens Portland Harbor befindet sich außerdem eine Schutzweste. Im früheren Spielverlauf wird der Eingang von Demonstranten blockiert; man kann trotzdem einfach durchfahren, was evtl. zu Fahndungssternen führt, da diese Leute das nur selten überleben. Fahrt einfach geradeaus durch (links befindet sich eine Marke zur Senkung des Fahndungslevels) und biegt dann bei den riesigen Silos rechts ab (kurz vor Ende der Plattform). Dort befindet sich im Eck die Weste. Vice City Stories *Nördlich von Stonewall J’s in einer Einfahrt, Little Havana *Auf der nördlichen Seite von Starfish Island hinter einer Mauer *Auf dem Steg am südlichen Hafenufer bei der staatlichen Beschlagnahmungsstelle für Wasserfahrzeuge, Viceport *Direkt südlich des Rummelplatzes auf einem Weg zwischen Häusern in einem Gebäudekomplex, Nebeninsel von Vice Point Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|250px|Die Schutzweste, IV thumb|250px|Schutzwesten-Fundorte in GTA IV #Bei Little Jacob, sobald Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung freigeschaltet wurde #In N.O.O.S.E.-Cruisern und -Patriots (um die Schutzweste zu erhalten, muss man in die Fahrzeuge einsteigen) #Im Liberty City Gun Club #Auf der Dachterrasse des Majestic Hotels vor dem Glasdach, Algonquin #In der Mission The Master and the Molotov liegt eine neben dem Perestroika #Immer in den Attentats-Missionen, Acter, Alderney Verwendungszweck der Schutzwesten in GTA IV Chinatown Wars #Vor der Freudensstatue‎ #Vor der Columbus Cathedral #In jedem N.O.O.S.E. Enforcer Sonstiges *Wenn man im Multiplayer-Modus einen Headshot mit einen Sturmgewehr kriegt, bleibt die Schutzweste intakt, aber die Lebensleiste sinkt.thumb|Die Schutzweste *Mit einem Scharfschützengewehr stirbt man sofort, da die Weste auch nicht schützt. *In der Beta-Version von Grand Theft Auto IV konnte man die Schutzweste als Kleidungsstück auswählen. Schutzwesten-Icons Schutzweste 1.jpg|Schutzwesen-Icon, GTA 1 Schutzweste GTA2.jpg|Schutzwesten-Icon, GTA 2 Schutzwesten-Icon,_III.JPG|Schutzwesten-Icon, III Schutzweste, Downtown, VC.JPG|Schutzwesten-Icon, VC Weblinks *Artikel über Schutzwesten aus der Wikipedia Kategorie:Gameplay Kategorie:sdd